1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the monitoring, communication, and analysis of the amount of a fluid in a tank and, more specifically, to a system, method, and apparatus for monitoring, communicating, and analyzing the amount of a fluid in a tank.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluids, in a liquid phase, a gaseous phase, or a combination thereof, are often stored in tanks or other rigid containers. The fluids may be pressurized or at atmospheric pressure. As these fluids leave the tank, it is desirable to know at any given time how much fluid has left the tank, how much fluid remains in the tank, and/or how long until the tank will be empty.
Currently, the flow from many tanks is controlled by a regulator that contains a dial showing the pressure inside of the tank. The change in pressure shown by this dial is often the only indication a user has of how much fluid is left in a tank. The rate at which the dial changes is the only indication a user has of how much time remains until a tank will be empty, and such measurements can prove inaccurate and difficult to read.
In many applications, it is desirable to obtain an accurate estimate of how much fluid is left in a tank, determine how long until that tank will be empty, and communicate and analyze this information. One example is the use of medical oxygen therapy. If a user does not know how much fluid is left in a tank or how long until that tank will be empty, he or she may either run out of oxygen or change the tank before it is necessary. If a medical oxygen supply company does not know exactly which patients need oxygen, how much oxygen they need, and/or when they need the oxygen, they may be required to make inefficient or expensive emergency deliveries.